Commercial entities such as financial institutions, commercial entities, retail businesses, health care entities, utilities, and telecoms entities do business to a large extent based on extension of credit. Arranging and establishing home equity loans, installment loans, auto loans, utility accounts, credit card accounts and other relationships with consumers and other commercial entities only occur as a general matter after the creditor has conducted a reasonable level of diligence to ensure that the entity to whom the credit is extended is a reasonable risk. Conventionally, there are a number of credit bureaus and other entities who serve as repositories for credit reporting. Those in the position of extending credit and thus needing to conduct appropriate diligence engage one or more of the credit bureaus or another entity which conducts its own search, typically at least partially manually, of one or more credit bureau's data and other resources. The need for human intervention to conduct the data searches, to draw appropriate inferences based on operative criteria and to report the decision and basis therefore is accordingly time consuming and expensive.